


Good Pretender

by FangirlOfPower



Series: Sanders Sides Fics [27]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Don't copy to another site, Emile is a fantastic boyfriend, Everyone is a jerk to Remus, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I will sail my tiny Intrumile ship, Patton is Emile's older brother, Remus actually hates caffeine, Remus gets a happy ending, Remus has been told he's not made to be loved, Remus is Remy, Remus is ace in this because I say so, Sympathetic Remus, currently only angst, leave him alone he's trying his Best, so's Logan but that's not important, the shorts characters are here as Remus's best friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfPower/pseuds/FangirlOfPower
Summary: I'm a good pretenderI'm not really coolI'm a good pretender'Cause I'm just like youI do not belong hereYou all clearly doBut I'm a good pretenderSo I'm just like youRemus has had enough of his former friends and his twin brother treating him terribly. Why stick around when they obviously hate him? So he leaves, changing himself so they'll never find him again. But someone sweet worms his way into Remus's life that makes him feel free again.But what's going to happen when they find out?





	Good Pretender

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is a jerk to Remus. I'm saying this now because people are going to come after me for this. They are bullies! They hate him! Don't like Patton being mean? Don't read this! Don't like Deceit being mean? Don't read this! They're jerks!

Remus tears his brush through his hair, ripping the strands. It hurts, but he doesn’t want to be connected to his twin anymore. The long hair hasn’t done it, the overapplication of makeup hasn’t done it, the mustache hasn’t done it, the temporary tattoos haven’t done it. Nothing. People still say he and Roman look similar. Remus has done enough to distance himself from Roman. He has one more thing to try.  
  
Running away seems to work in the movies.  
  
Remus pulls his suitcase behind him, a backpack slung over his shoulders and a duffle bag in his other hand. He sets the stuff in his car, a green four passenger that is probably older than Remus and Roman combined. Okay, maybe not that old, but Remus is dramatic. Like Roman.  
  
“Remus.” Remus tenses, turning around to face Roman. Roman flicks the garage light on. “What are you doing?” He narrows his eyes. “Are you going to go driving around and cause mischief in the middle of the night?”  
  
“No,” Remus says. “I left something in my car.” Remus grabs his cup labelled “Monster” (it’s full of Sprite with green food coloring) and shows it to Roman. “See?” He takes a very loud and obnoxious sip of the liquid. “Mmm, caffeine. Want some?”  
  
“No,” Roman says, face scrunching in disgust. “That’s disgusting.”  
  
Remus shrugs. “Suit yourself.” He closes the car door and takes another drink of Sprite. “I’m headed to bed now. You best go to bed too.”  
  
“Hmm.” Roman scoots close to the wall as Remus walks inside. “You better go to bed.”  
  
“Why wouldn’t I?” Remus hates that Roman doesn’t trust him. Remus made that mistake years ago. It was an accident. “What, do you think I’m going to--”  
  
“Yes.” Remus’s sentence dies in his throat. “I don’t trust you.”  
  
“Roman--”  
  
“Go to bed.”  
  
Remus turns away from Roman, eyes stinging. He’s never told anyone of the scars he has from that night. He’s never told anyone about the nightmare he has of that night. But it was his fault it happened, so Remus accepts the blame and hides all the memories. “Goodnight, Roman.”  
  
It’s time to leave.  
  


* * *

  
  
Remus wakes up early and puts on his makeup, covering all his little freckles and his scars, pulling on his jacket. He presses the fake tattoo to his neck, making sure it’s in the same place as always. No one has noticed yet, so he supposes the tattoos actually work. Although it’s very rude of people to not notice. His tattoos come off in the shower.  
  
“Remus, get out of the bathroom!”  
  
“One sec!” Remus yells back. “As if you don’t take forever in the bathroom too!” Remus takes longer, but no one knows that. He wakes up an hour before Roman to get his makeup done. No one can know. No one knows. Not even their parents know. Which is a surprise. But Remus doesn’t mind. This is what he wanted, after all. He wanted to hide. “I’m almost done!”  
  
“Good!” Remus leaves the bathroom and Roman pushes passed him. Remus tries to ignore it, but it’s hard. “Bye Remus.”  
  
“Bye Roman.” Remus walks away from Roman, heart aching. He’s leaving today. No one will miss him. Remus brushes his fingers through his brown hair. Why should he miss the people that obviously don’t like him? Maybe because he lived with them his entire life? Maybe because he risked his life for his brother and was never given thanks? Remus feels tears prickle in his eyes and wipes them away. It’s not worth the worry, no one cares enough. He shivers, ignoring the sound of Roman singing in the bathroom.  
  
“Hey Roman! Oh, hello Remus.”  
  
“Sup, D,” Remus says, looking at his former best friend. “What are you guys going to do today?”  
  
“Oh, well, Patton’s going to introduce us to his younger brother, who’s been warned a lot about you so don’t even try it.” D gives Remus a pointed look.  
  
“I, I wouldn’t ever do that!” Remus says. “I wouldn’t just plant myself in someone’s arms!” Remus doesn’t inform D of other things he’s noticed about himself that he knows they wouldn’t approve of. They would think he’s a copycat of Logan. They hate Remus being a copycat. Remus scratches at the scars on his forearm through his sleeve, careful to make sure they don’t start bleeding. “I wish you guys have fun. I have somewhere to be.”  
  
D says something but Remus ignores him. He’s out of here. He gets in his car and starts it up. Remus will miss this place but he won’t miss how they treated him. He gets out of the garage and closes it behind him. So long past life, hello new life.


End file.
